


i win, b*tch

by Will_is_my_name_15



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, andrew in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_is_my_name_15/pseuds/Will_is_my_name_15
Summary: Andrew finally does it. he wins.





	i win, b*tch

"Andrew.....why?" Andrew was standing in Neil and Matts room, in 4 1/2 inch heels. "im taller than Aaron....and him" he said pointing to Neil. Neil and Aaron sat in corner of the room, looking defeated. "for the past few months, Andrew and Aaron have had this 'friendly competition', as a bonding exercise to improve their relationship. The competition is basically them trying to get taller than each other." Nicky explained. Matt with a dumbfounded look on his face then asked"why is Neil looking defeated too?" he's the judge. the rules were the first one to be able to get taller than Neil, and still be able to move walking next to them with that height, wins. Andrew won. Now," Nicky smiled happily, quickly snapping a photo of Andrew, then ran away screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!"


End file.
